


fizz

by happythehardway93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Rey Has Abandonment Issues, background finnpoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happythehardway93/pseuds/happythehardway93
Summary: Her fight or flight mode was itching to kick in. Was it irrational to feel abandoned again? She wanted him to be happy, she really did, but why did it have to hurt like this?based off the micro-fic prompt word "fizz"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	fizz

The clinking of glasses, the pop and fizz of the champagne filled the room as cheers erupted for the happy couple. The chanting of “kiss, kiss, kiss” and good-wishes for the soon-to-be wed echoed in her ear as she made her escape. 

Sneaking out of the dining hall into the cool, ocean air, Rey tried to calm her beating heart. Her fight or flight mode was itching to kick in. Was it irrational to feel abandoned again? She wanted him to be happy, she really did, but why did it have to hurt like this?

She leaned up against the railing, hands gripping tightly as she breathed in one, two, three, hold, exhale three, two, one. Repeating that mantra, eyes shut tight, she took in the sounds of the sea, the calming lull of the waves crashing in.

In some ways, her life was like the sea. The constant thrashing of the waves in a storm, the calm serenity of the water in the aftermath. One could almost forget the destruction that occurred before, but then something would happen again. It was a cycle, always moving. 

So much of Rey’s life had felt like this: an elated high soon swept into a barren low. Meeting Finn was a high-point. He set the stage for the years to come, helping her to escape the life she had been unfairly dealt, to find her inner peace that her parents never returned.

Finn took her under his wing, becoming the family she always dreamed of. His protective and nurturing side came full force, enveloping her in a love she always dreamt of. But that was about to come to an end. After all, he was getting married. He found a new family. 

She adored Poe, she really did. His effervescent personality was infectious. You couldn’t help but feel happy, elated whenever you were in his presence. He was a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel, and she couldn’t be happier for Finn. He deserved a happy ending.

But that didn’t stop the heartbreak, the anger, from slowly seeping in. The constant badgering from her brain that she’s not enough, not worthy of Finn’s love or time anymore, infected every waking moment since their engagement. There were days it was harder to overcome.

She was too caught up in her thoughts to hear him approaching, to see the heartbreak in his eyes as he took her in. The pain he knew she was going through as she watched her best friend get ready to marry the love of his life, the abandonment she must be feeling.

They shared that feeling; the constant worry of never being enough, of always being the one left in the shadows. It had brought them together, initially, that fateful night at Finn and Poe’s engagement party. Two lost souls joined by a similar experience.

He knew her, better than she knew herself at times. It should have scared her. Should have made her feel anxious that one person could affect her so easily. But it didn’t, not with him. Because they were one, a dyad. Two halves coming together to become whole. 

She jerked from her thoughts at the pressing of his hand to her back. She turned swiftly, eyes locked with his in the dim of the moonlight.

“Hi,” he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. “I was worried about you.”

Rey exhaled softly, turning her attention to the sea. “I just needed a moment.”

That was enough of an answer for him. The pair stood silent, the echo of the crashing waves keeping time with their breathing. She shivered at the cool breeze, a sign it was not quite summer yet.

Ben’s suit jacket was soon draped over her shoulders, his calming presence enveloping her fully as a result. She turned, smiling softly, uttering her thanks.

“Rey, you know I’m here for you, right?”

“I know.”

“If you ever need to talk you know I’m-”

“Here. Yeah, I know,” she says, continuing to stare off into the distance.

She could hear him sigh as he stepped closer, his body turned towards her.

“Rey, talk to me. Please.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything, really. I just need to know you’re okay.”

She sighed, clasping her hands in front of her body.

“I’m not okay. Not right now.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. “Okay, I can work with that.” 

“I’m happy for them, I really am. But I just… I can’t help but feel left behind. Like I’m not enough for him anymore.”

“Rey,” he whispered, leaning in closer.

“I know it’s not true, I do. But that part is just a little loud right now, and I just need a moment to quiet it down. Because tonight isn’t about me. It’s about Finn and Poe and how wonderful they are together.”

The silence returned as they both processed her words. Rey continued to count her breaths, focusing on the lull of the waves before Ben spoke up again. 

“Look Rey, I know this isn’t easy, but I.. I want-” he trailed off, eyes looking down, away from her watchful stare.

Want what?” she asked, reaching out to grab his hand, thumb brushing across the top of his hand in a soothing manner.

His eyes slowly raised, meeting her curious gaze.

“I want you to know that you’re not alone,” he whispers, a strong conviction in his voice. 

“Neither are you,” she whispers, squeezing his hand lightly. “You’ll always have me.”

His free hand comes up, carefully brushing a stray hair back behind her ear. 

“Will I? Always have you that is?”

“Ben-”

“Because we could be great, Rey. We are great for each other.” 

Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes, her heart rate increasing as he spoke.

“I know you’ve been through the ringer, and I know you think Finn is leaving you, but he’s not. Not even close, sweetheart. And I’m not leaving either, I can’t leave you.”

“Ben,” she sobbed, the dam breaking as her tears began to fall in earnest, her heart swelling with the hope he was injecting into her. Ben was many things, but not a liar. He loved deeply, fiercely, and he’d chosen her. He wanted her.

“I love you, Rey.”

In a moment, she was fully in his arms, her lips crashing into his in a searing kiss. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks as he pulled her in closer, their bodies melding together like two puzzle pieces. As if they were always meant to be together.

Rey reluctantly pulled away first, panting slightly as she caught her breath. A wide smile adorned his face, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he gazed lovingly at her. She returned his grin, a wide, beaming smile growing with each passing moment she spent in his arms.

“Rey, I-”

“I love you, too.”

The shock in his features was clear, a small smirk forming as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“You do?” he muttered softly.

He pulled back, looking straight into her eyes as she tried to desperately convey her love for him.

“Ah, you do,” he spoke, a small chuckle escaping his lips as she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a warm hug. Her elation fizzed through her veins, a joy she didn’t want to let go of. 

“Come on. Let’s go celebrate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Be the first to see my microfics and sneak peeks of what I'm working on over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/happythehardway).


End file.
